Nackter Mann
Nackter Mann ist die neunte Episode der vierten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 24.11.2008 in den USA und am 02.01.2010 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted fragt sich, wie lange er wohl brauchen wird, um darüber hinweg zu kommen, dass Stella ihn am Altar verlassen hatte und fragt Lily, Marshall, Robin und Barney nach der Antwort auf diese Frage. Bald darauf findet er es jedoch selbst heraus, als er beginnt, mit einer Frau namens Vicky zu reden, die er jeden Tag während der Aufzugfahrt zu seinem Arbeitsplatz sieht. Während einer weiteren Aufzugfahrt platzt er damit heraus, dass er vor dem Altar verlassen wurde, schließlich lädt er Vicky auf ein Date ein. Später an diesem Tag kommt Ted nach Hause und läuft dabei an Robin vorbei, die vor dem Gebäude telefoniert. In der Wohnung trifft er Mitch, Robins Blind-Date, der nackt auf der Couch sitzt. Nachdem er von Lily erfährt, dass Robins Blind-Date grauenhaft gegangen war, geht Ted noch einmal zurück in sein Appartment, um Mitch zu fragen, wieso er nackt ist. Mitch erzählt ihm von seiner Masche "Nackter Mann", in der er sich unter einem Vorwand entkleidet und seine Dates überrascht, in Hoffnung, dass seine Dates mit Humor, Mitleid oder Spontanität reagieren und mit ihm schlafen. Ted erzählt seinen Freunden in der Bar von der unglaublichen Erfolgsquote (2 von 3 Malen) und die Freunde scherzen, dass Robin Mitch wohl eher mit ihrer Waffe bedrohen würde, als mit ihm zu thumb|left|396px|Ted und Vicky.schlafen. Als die Freunde dann aus Neugier zu der Wohnung gehen, finden sie das Appartmenteigene "Bitte-Nicht-Stören" Zeichen am Türknauf vor. Barney, der tief beeindruckt ist, glaubt, dass der "Nackte Mann" den One-Night-Stand revolutionieren wird, sowie der Vorwärtspass und der Slam-Dunk die jeweiligen Sportarten. Er bezeichnet sich als Batman aufgrund seiner falschen Identitäten und "Spielzeuge" und Mitch als Superman, der nur seine Klamotten ausziehen muss, um leichtes Spiel zu haben. Barney ist erpicht darauf, den "Nackten Mann" selbst anzuwenden. Ted ist immernoch verwundert, dass der "Nackte Mann" bei Robin funktioniert hat. Robin versucht sich zu erklären, als Marshall sie ein Flittchen nennt, da er glaubt, der einzige Grund, um mit jemandem zu schlafen, sei Liebe. Seine Freunde lachen über ihn und beginnen eine Liste mit 50 Gründen um mit jemandem zu schlafen. Bei Punkt 46 angekommen, versucht Lily die Liste zu vervollständigen, während Barney versucht Ted dazu zu überreden, den "Nackten Mann" bei Vicky zu versuchen. Ted lehnt ab, da er glaubt, dass er mit Vicky eine ernsthafte Beziehung führen könnte und so sucht sich Barney selbst eine Frau, bei der er den "nackten Mann" ausprobieren will. Robin hat ihr zweites Date mit Mitch und versucht ein Gespräch mit ihm aufzubauen, bis Mitch ihr sagt, dass sie nicht in seiner Liga spielen würde und sie nur mit ihm reden würde, um sich nicht wie ein Flittchen vorzukommen.thumb|362px Als Barney Ted anruft, um ihm zu sagen, dass er jetzt den "Nackten Mann" durchführen wird, antwortet ihm Ted zu seiner Überraschung, dass er gerade die selbe Masche ausführen will. Ted erklärt ihm, dass seine Beziehung zu Vicky keine Zukunft hat, da sie sich als gemein und unfreundlich herausgestellt hatte. Als Ted auflegt, findet er auf Vickys Tisch ein Buch von seinem Lieblingsdichter. Er glaubt, dass ihre Beziehung doch noch eine Chance hat und zieht sich wieder an. Als er Vicky auf das Buch anspricht, meint sie, jemand hätte es da vergessen und das Buch wäre furchtbar und auf spanisch. Nun verlässt sie den Raum und Ted probiert nun doch den "Nackten Mann". Dasselbe versuchen auch Lily, die Marshall umstimmen will und Barney. In der Bar erzählt Ted Lily und Marshall, dass der "Nackte Mann" bei ihm funktioniert hat, während Lily ihm sagt, dass auch sie Erfolg mit der Masche hatte. Robin kommt mit Mitch in die Bar, da sie immernoch versucht sich zu verteidigen. Marshall nimmt zurück, was er gesagt hatte und Robin lässt Mitch erleichter, ziehen. Marshall ruft Barney an, um ihn zu fragen, ob der "Nackte Mann" auch bei ihm funktioniert hatte. Barneys Date nimmt ab und erzählt ihnen, dass sie Barney verjagt hatte, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass er nackt war und er ohne seine Klamotten flüchten musste. Schließlich spricht Ted einen Toast auf den Helden Mitch aus, den "Nackten Mann". Zitate Fehler *Als Ted die merkwürdigen Szenarien, die sich in seiner Wohnung abspielten, aufzählt, befindet sich darunter eine Entfesselungsszene von Barney am 16.07.2007. Robin ist in dieser Szene anwesend, obwohl sie sich im Sommer 2007 in Argentinien befand. Außerdem ist die Ziege aus Die Ziege zu sehen, am 08.05.2009. In der Folge Die Ziege sagt Ted, dass sich die Szene mit der Ziege an seinem 31. Geburtstag abspielte, welcher am 25.04.2009 ist. Die Folge von seinem 31. Geburtstag wurde außerdem am 18.05.2009 in den USA ausgestrahlt.,, *Als die Gruppe in der Bar die "Liste mit Gründen für Sex" aufstellt, ist Lilys Glas erst ziemlich leer, doch als die Kamera auf Robin und wieder auf Lily zeigt, ist es wieder zur Hälfte voll. *Die erste Fahrstuhlfahrt dauert 3 Sekunden, die zweite 5, die dritte 8, die vierte 41, obwohl es immer die gleiche Fahrt ist. Gaststars *Courtney Ford als Vicky *Adam Paul als Mitch (Der nackte Mann) Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney versuchte eine ähnliche Methode in der Folge Nur nichts überstürzen, als Robin ihn in seine Wohnung einlud und er sich auszog, da er dachte, sie wolle Sex. *Barney ist in einem Wassertank zu sehen. Eine Anspielung auf seine Entfesselungskünste und Zauberkünste. *In der Folge Ente oder Kaninchen versucht Don diese Technik bei Robin. *Marshall verängstigt Lily, indem er ihr sagt, dass der Schatten an der Wand wie ein zahnloser Clown aussehen würde. Lilys Angst vor Clowns geht auf ihre Kindheit zurück. *Ted braucht lange für seine Frisur. *In der Folge "Wie eure Mutter mich traf" der 9. Staffel taucht Mitch aka. "Der nacke Mann" wieder im Zusammenhang mit der Mutter auf und man erfährt, dass sie sich schon lange kennen. Anspielungen *In einem Rückblick auf eine merkwürdige Szene in Teds Apartment ist Robin zu sehen, die mit ihrer Waffe auf zwei Diebe zielt. Einer der Diebe zielt auf den anderen, der andere auf Robin. Dies ist eine klassische "Mexican-Standoff-Situation" bekannt aus dem Film'' Reservoir Dogs – Wilde Hunde''. *Mitch bezeichnet seine Technik als "Erst der Schock und dann awwww!", eine Anlehnung auf die Militär-Taktik Shock and Awe. *Barney erwähnt die Superhelden Superman ''und ''Batman. *Als Ted zugibt, dass er Sonnenschutz benutzt, um seine Augen hervorzuheben, spielt er damit auf Make-Up-Artist Carmindy, bekannt aus der amerikanischen Serie What Not to Wear an. *Ein paar der von Ted und Barney diskutierten Posen spielen auf das Captain Morgan ''Rumlogo, ''Superman, Meister Proper, Die Heisman Trophy , Rodins Der Denker, Die Coppertone-Werbung und Burt Reynolds an. *In Vickys Apartment findet Ted ein Buch von Pablo Neruda, seinem Lieblingsdichter. Außerdem ist in dem Buch ein Lesezeichen bei Teds Lieblingsgedicht Desnuda Eres (Nackt, bist du). Dieses Gedicht ist offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf den Inhalt der Episode. *Teds Toast auf den nackten Mann ist offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf die letzten Sätze des Films "Batman - The Dark Knight". Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 4 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt